Knowing You
by Blissful Serenity
Summary: It was the moon. Not the full moon, of course, but the partially occluded, half moon. That's what made him beautiful. His full and everlasting love story to her. Protection. That's what the half-moon was. The new moon too soon, the full moon too late... but between those hours, he was hers. Remus/Hermione. Rated NC-17 for reasons made obvious. Also confident! Ginny & gay! Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Loving You

**AN: So, I post this, and literally, if you go on my page, every single story has been taken down. Number one thing that's happening? I'm editing EVERYTHING. Because honestly? I cannot stand how badly my stories are written anymore. People are like woooo these are great but... no. So, here's the first of many, MANY better written stories. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One: Loving You**

If only he noticed her. She wanted him to everyday, tried desperately to make it so that, no matter what, he couldn't avoid her hard stare anymore. But he always did. He looked at her like a man at a child. She was not a child. She was an adult now. Seventeen, damn it, and far above her age emotionally. He patted her solemnly on the head as he walked by, smiling fretfully at her. She watched him walk up the staircase and disappear through the tall oak door to his room. Sighing, she followed him up the stairs, but turned to go further up the staircase and slam the door to her small room.

Ginny looked up at Hermione, who'd just come stomping in.

"Wha's wrong, love?" she said quietly, pulling Hermione onto the bed. "Still more of the same?"

"Yes." said Hermione through gritted teeth. Tears welled in her eyes, and she curled up next to her best friend, snuggling into her, crying silently into her shoulder.

"Oh, 'Mione..." said Ginny quietly. She pet her head, sighing. "I'll be back, just going to get something to drink, ok?" Hermione nodded, and Ginny clambered off the bed. Ginny padded softly across the floor to the door, looking at Hermione with quiet sisterly love on her face. She left the room, sighing gently. Harry exited his room as well, and she smiled at him tenderly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was determined to find him, to tell him, well, anything.

"Something the matter, Gin?" said Harry casually, walking down the stairs next to her. She threw her arms around herself, protecting herself from the hurt he threw at her, keeping in the feelings she knew he'd never return.

"No." she said coolly, slightly more cold than intentional. She shook herself, her hands fluttering to his arm, halting them half way down the staircase.

"Look, Harry." she said quietly, looking around to make sure they were alone. "I can't deal with whatever we were or are right now. I have to focus on Hermione. Ok?" she said this with tears in her eyes, and looked away, swallowing thickly through the lump in her throat.

"Yes, ok." he said, frowning over her shoulder. She turned, then jumped, crying out.

"Fred!" she smacked her brothers arm, sighing and clutching at her heart. "Don't do that! I'm a busy woman on a mission."

Fred winked at Harry, throwing him a sly grin, then slung an arm around his little sister.

"What's eatin' you Ginny?" said Fred softly, still grinning.

"Nothing." said Ginny through gritted teeth. She shrugged his arm off her, frowning at the air.

"Mmhmm," said Fred, looking cautiously at his sister. She smiled, feigning reckless happiness. He smiled back confusedly, then shook his head, reaching around her to grab Harry's hand lightly. "Come with me, Harry, I gotta show you something." Harry shrugged at her, happiness stealing secretly cross his face. Ginny trudged slowly down the rest of the stairs away from the silly boys. A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away impatiently, sighing and recrossing her arms. She shook herself again, sitting down on the stairs for a moment, letting her emotions get the better of her.

'But Hermione needs your help right now, and you were supposed to be fast.' she said to herself. She breathed deeply for a moment, shuddering.

"Ok." she said, sighing. She ran gracefully down the rest of the stairs, then turned the corner quickly and knocked hard on the door just to the left of the stairs. A tall, slim man looked out from the small room. His thin frame contracted at the sight of her, his face showing morbid surprise. His tie was undone and the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He wiped his face with the flat of his hand, looking confused, holding onto the door for support, while also keeping it closed from her prying eyes.

"Yes, Ginny?" said Remus softly. The hand holding a bottle of Firewhiskey shook, and he took another long sip. His dark hazel eyes were rimmed with red, and they were bloodshot beyond belief, obviously from crying. He let go of the door, allowing it to swing open. A woman with pink hair sat on the edge of his bed, wrapped in his sheet, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what was sure to be a pleasant night with a bottle of whiskey and a beautiful lady," she said crudely, looking at his unbuckled belt and unbuttoned pants. "But I need to talk to you."

"So talk," he said, eyes narrowing. She stood there, looking cross, until he looked back at Tonks and whispered a quick return.

"What." he said, exiting the room, buttoning and buckling his pants.

"She loves you." said Ginny, frowning harshly at him.

"Who, Tonks?" he said, looking at her angrily. "No, she doesn-"

"Not Tonks, you idiot. Hermione." said Ginny, pushing him backwards slightly. He paused, hands still shaking. He held one out to her, before putting it over his mouth, turning and then releasing it, pointing at her once again. He opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. He closed his eyes, and a tear leaked out of it, falling down his cheek and rolling around his top lip of his still open mouth.

"What?" he said, his eyes still closed. He reached his hand out to her, touching her shoulder gently. His eyes opened, a deeper bloodshot red than before, a darker hazel. "What did you just say?"

She twitched back, letting his hand fall from her shoulder, but he reached out again, pulling her towards him.

"What did you just say, Ginevra?" he said again, harsher than before.

"Hermione. She's in love with you. She's been in love with you for... forever. It pains her every day to see how much you're hurting. And now she's up in my bedroom crying. And I didn't know what to do anymore, so I came and told you, even though she told me not to." Ginny's voice quivered towards the end of her sentence. Tears rolled down her face, and she pushed Remus' hand off her shoulder, and watched him shake violently, tears rolling down his lined and scarred face. He held his hand out again, and she took it in her own, pulling him into her and holding him closely. He sobbed quietly in her arms, and Ginny wasn't a whole hundred percent sure what was happening.

"Re-really?" said Remus, pulling back and wiping his face on the back of his hand.

"Yes really, you twat." she felt odd, speaking this way to her old professor, but probably not as odd as Hermione did when she first dreamed of Remus. "Go." she patted him on the back, shoving him slightly towards the stairs. She opened the door to Remus' room, peeking in at Tonks, who sat rigid on the bed, still covered by Remus' sheet.

"You'd better go," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "He's not interested in more than a forget-me-now." Tonks nodded, and Ginny shut the door. "Poor, sweet girl."

**AN: So I have no idea when this is set... I'm thinking that it's Easter holiday right now, during their sixth year... That or winter break... But I'd prefer Easter, cause they get a week off then... So yes, it's the start of Easter. And next chapter will be mostly from Hermione's POV (not first, but third) and yeah. It'll be fun. I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Well... I think that's it... =] I like this story. It's sounding good so far. I already know how its going to end, by the way. So yeah... **

**If you like it.. R/R please? I may start holding chapters hostage! **


	2. Chapter 2: Breathing You

**A/N: hey guys, chapter two. Crap! Forgot to put a disclaimer. -_- uhm, yeah. So, this is gonna get pretty mature, for reasons that are pretty understandable... Not the chapter, but maybe in a couple more. **

**So, the stories I took down... They are all being COMPLETELY rewritten. I hate all of them. They suck. =P but I love all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or settings within it. But, if, upon given different names, the story were to become different than hers? That would be mine=3 **

**P.S.A/N: I don't usually do POV stories, as some of you may know. So, do give me a little slack here. **

**Chapter Two: Breathing You**

_[Hermione]_

It was the air.

When he entered the room, the air changed. It became sharper. More like perfume rather than air. But not perfume, because it was so distinctly... Him. Remus. So distinctly Remus. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the tears that still rested there.

_Ginny,_ I thought bitterly. He walked over, tentative footsteps sounding uncomfortable in the splitting silence.

"Hey.." He said shyly, voice quivering. He planted himself on the end of the bed, looking to me more like a child in trouble than a man coming to confront.

"Yes?" I said quietly, voice shaking just as hard.

"So, Ginny..."

"Is going to die." I said, rising from my seat, where I'd been curled up on the bed. Remus stretched a hand out, smile edging his perfectly heart-shaped lips.

"No, love," he said, pulling me in. I placed my hands on his chest, looking at my thin and shaking fingers. '_Love?_' I thought, confused. '_When did he start calling me that?_' my eyes started watering, thick tears welling up at the corner, threatening to fall at the inclination of his next words.

"It's ok." His dark eyes were rimmed thickly with red, and his whole person smelled dankly of stale cigarettes and fire whiskey and cheap perfume.

"That bitch..." I said, words floating softly away. I clapped a hand over my mouth, turning a multitude of reds. The tears that had crowded around the edges of my eyes now spilled, streaming down onto my hand and I took a step back, looking at him. His body shook with laughter, and I reached out, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"This isn't funny," I said.

"Oh but it is. You're jealous of a girl who, though intelligent, has only half your brains and a quarter your looks." I blushed, looking away. "It's true, Hermione, it is." Crossing my arms, I glared at him with a light smile on my face. The mix of emotions -lust, anger, jealousy, love- running through my body right then made me feel dizzy.

"How do you do it, Hermione?" He said. His tongue accented my name in just the right ways, feeling the letters like the way his hands felt up and down my waist right then. "How do you make me want you so much, but make me too afraid to tell you?" He pulled me closer, one hand reaching up to wind behind my neck. He stroked the edge of my hairline with his thumb, sending goosebumps up my spine. I shivered, stepping closer. He sat straight up, practically standing, his hips pressed gently against mine. "How do you make me love you so much without even trying?" He leaned in, whispering these words against my ear, lips flickering lightly against the sensitive fleshy part just in front. I lost it. My lips pressed against his before I registered the fact that I had pulled him around to kiss me. His back bent, and he curved me up towards him, our hips never leaving each others. My hands crawled gently down his back, pulling his shirt out of his pants and running my hands along the skin at the edge of his belt.

It was soft, laced with scant hairs. He hummed lightly in my mouth, and ran his hands down my sides, fisting his fingers in my sweater. I heard a sigh outside the door, heavy and loud, as though signaling an entrance, and Remus and I whipped apart. Ginny entered not a moment later to see me laughing and sitting next to Remus, who was tucking his shirt in and giving me a strange but seductive look.

"You do know its not me you have to hide from, right?" She said softly, closing the door behind her. "Anyway, what did I miss?"

What ever happened to those minutes of silence you encountered in the morning? The ones that make you blush because you wake up a little later than you should. Whatever happened to the silence that was filled with noise?

I shifted in the loudness of the house, the rumble of footsteps in the too filled little burrow. My heart raced when I felt the warm flesh of the man my heart yearned for rubbing smoothly against my own. I felt the glide of his hand against my naked side, sliding smoothly up and down.

"Good morning." He said, smiling at me. I jumped, clapping a hand to my bare chest. Which reminded me of this:

I was naked.

In bed.

With Remus Lupin.

The man I had been in love with for three years.

Fuck.

"Fuck!" I said, screwing up my eyes and drawing the bed covers quickly to my chest. "Fuck." I whispered again.

"What's wrong?" The tone of concern rang evident through his husky voice, and I could feel him sit up. "Hermione?" My hands fluttered against the blankets as I opened my eyes just a crack. '/Srill there!/' I thought to myself.

"Fucking fuck fuck fuck fucki-"

"Expletives aren't really helping me comprehend what's going on in your head, love."

"That." I said, jumping up and pulling the duvet with me. "That's what's going through my head. Love. Love-making. What happened? Why... Why did it-" there was a tentative knock on the door, and Ginny's voice sounded through the stiff silence in the room.

"Hey, 'Mione? Mum is coming upstairs to wake you up. I suggest you kick..." she cleared her throat carefully. "Remus out while you still can."

"Thank you Ginny." I said softly. I shook my head, wrapping myself up with the thick blanket and walking across the room to the door. "Please leave. I need to think."

"Hermione," Remus stood, pulling his pants on as he walked across to me. I shook my head, hand shaking as I raised it to my forehead, pushing my hair back.

"Look, Remus. I told you something... extreme last night. I GAVE you something. And now, I need to think. I need to think, and I need to sleep. I am not being logical right now, and if you stay any longer, Molly will realize something is going on, and she will not be happy with you. So please, get out. I need space." I opened the door for him, and he grabbed his stuff, leaving. I pulled the blanket closer around me, shutting the door quietly after allowing Ginny to enter.

"So..." she said, leaning against her bed. I shifted uncomfortably, walking over to the closet and pulling out a dress. "What happened last night?"


End file.
